


Writer and Character

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [8]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: In this story, I poke fun at my own "Josie In Trouble" theme.Characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions
Series: Josie In Trouble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Writer and Character

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I'm using a modified version of my primary Pseud.

Chelle Bee had just finished typing the title of her latest "Another World" story, "Josie Gets It...In The End,"  
when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to see Josie herself standing there.

"Oh, no, you don't," Josie said.

"Oh, no, I don't what, and what are you doing here anyway?" Chelle Bee demanded.

"Protecting myself," Josie answered. "I know you and your awful puns."

"So?"

"So if you're calling this story "Josie Gets It...In The End," I know just what's going to happen."

"You do?

"Yeah. My butt"

"But, Josie," Chelle Bee broke in, "it's better than being suspended, or put on desk duty, isn't it?"

"You think so?" Josie challenged. "Well, how would you feel if you were in my place?"

"I guess I'd be pretty sore."

"Very funny."

"But you know," Chelle Bee said, "no matter how Joe disciplines you, it's for your own good."

"Don't hand me that. I hear it enough from Joe."

"Well, you can't blame me for that. Joe was saying it long before I started writing these stories."

"Well, that's true," Josie conceded, "but I've also been wearing this blue nail polish for a long time, and you've never mentioned it."

"Would you like me to?" Chelle Bee asked.  
After all, she thought, it should be fairly easy to mention Josie's nail polish in a story.

"It's not that important. I was just using that for the sake of argument. But," Josie pleaded, "could you please give me a story where I don't  
get into trouble?"

"Come on, Josie," Chelle Bee argued, "you don't always get into trouble in my stories."

"But most of the time, I do, so could you at least give me a story where I'm in trouble, but it's not my fault?

"No, Josie," Chelle Bee answered quietly. "If you want a story where you get into trouble, but isn't your fault, you'll have to write it yourself."

"But I'm not a writer," Josie objected.

"Tell you what. You write that story, and I'll scrap "Josie Gets It...In The End," Chelle Bee offered. "So, do we have a deal?"

"You bet we do," Josie replied. "After all, it hasn't been any fun being on the receiving end."

"Actually, Josie, you haven't been on the receiving end," Chelle Bee said. "The receiving end has been on you!"

**Author's Note:**

> The story called "Josie Gets it in the End" does not exist.


End file.
